Hot!
by Kid Eternity
Summary: Cody invites Starlee to help him fix Serling after their latest battle with Darius, during repairs, Starlee starts to imagine things about her own boss, things start to heat up from there.


**This is another fanfic product of Kid Eternity, it's about the pair up of Cody Jones and Starlee Hambrath of Fast forward, enjoy!**

**I know some of you guys are waiting for my story The Flash to be updated so please be patient, the next chap will come out soon, I just wrote this to pass some time since I'm still having writer's block for The Flash. R&R  
**

It was a rainy day, and the guys were taking a break from their last battle with Darius Dun, Cody was making some maintenance on Serling/Turtle-X since he was badly damaged from the battle. Wiping a sweat off his face, he felt beat and decided to take a break himself, Serling was off-line and Cody decided to get a drink from the kitchen.

While in the kitchen, he took off the shirt he was wearing, despite the air-conditioned penthouse and the rainy season, Cody was burning hot from all the training he was doing with the guys and Master Splinter, he was sweating bullets and the evidence of his training was plain to see on his toned muscles, and (dare I say it?!) _abs_. Suddenly the vid com went up and the face of Starlee Hambrath, Cody's intern shown on the screen, "Hey Cod-...!" she was cut off by the sight of the rather overwhelming physique of her-ehem!..."Boss!" but shook off her surprise and continued, "Uhh-Hey Cody, what's the hap!" she asked, Cody smiled and said, "Hey Starlee, uh..would you mind helping me with maintenance on Serling, the last battle we had with Unc-...Darius was killer," Cody gave the impression that he already disowned his uncle, which was a bit natural after all the horrible things he had to put his nephew through.

Starlee hesitated then went back to reality after staring at Cody's body for a while, "Huh...uh sure no problem, I'll be right there," Starlee arrived at about a few minutes after her talk with Cody, she was heading to Cody's laboratory when she suddenly bumped into-none other than Cody himself who just walked out of his lab, "Oaf! Whoa Starlee are you okay," Cody asked after recovering, he held out his hand to Starlee, who in turn took it to support her standing up, but when she looked at her boss/boyfriend, she gasped and fell down again on her roller skates after losing balance, Cody helped her up again and this time she didn't fall down and Cody redirected her to the lab, "So Starlee what was with that fall uh-falls you made earlier, guess your getting sloppier with those skates huh?" Cody joked, "Hahaha very funny, Cody Augustus Jones! Now if you don't mind we have a Serling to fix," she scolded him before she reached for some tools.

The maintenance went for hours, and both were sweating their skins off with the work, the damage was almost unbelievable, Serling's internal parts were badly damaged, his armor was cracked, dented, and several pieces of it were missing and his servos needed to be replaced, along with the rest of his body, he was in completely bad shape.

Cody and Starlee decided to take a break after hours of repairing, and while they were sitting down, Starlee couldn't help but stare Cody, the way he handled his tools, the way he tinkered with all the hardware in and out of Serling, it was all so..."manly", to which Starlee was surprised of Cody ever having such a trait. As mentioned earlier, his body was at perfect shape, emphasis on the "shape", despite his thin body, his muscles were completely and perfectly toned, she stared at him dreamily as she sat on her side of the table but she was about to become more enticed, "Man is it hot in here?" Cody said before taking off his shirt, Starlee went wide eyed at the sight of him, she was surprised and ravished that Cody would even dare to take off his shirt-"in front of a girl" and not just any girl, his girlfriend, Starlee couldn't handle it any longer, "_Put it back on_!" Starlee blurted out, startled; Cody turned to her and raised an eyebrow in wonder, "Everything okay Starlee?" Starlee held her mouth with her hands and said, "Uh...Nothing-absolutely nothing must be overwork, heh!" Starlee replied meekly.

After that little incident, the pair went back to work, Cody did the mechanical maintenance, while Starlee did the maintenance with Serling's memory banks and data processes, although the work was getting harder and more tiresome, they knew that it would all end soon, Cody was almost done plating Serling with some new armor, while Starlee programmed the last of Serling's data into his hard drive, they were almost finish and were relieved by that fact, "Just a few more screws and...There, good as new! Serling will be better than ever after all the upgrades we installed in him," Cody said proudly.

Starlee smiled and nodded in agreement with Cody and looked at him while moving the right side of her tresses to the back of her right ear and said, "Serling looks great," "Yeah, doesn't he? And I couldn't have done it without you Starlee, thanks a mil," Cody thanked before putting his tools back in storage, Starlee, looked at Serling then turned at Cody and in that moment she stared at him again and wondered, "(_sigh_!) _He looks so hot in that sweaty...wait, did I just think that Cody's hot in that shirt? Starlee you stupid, stupid-he's your boss for crying out loud, well __technically he's my boyfriend too, but that's not the point_!" She mentally slapped herself for thinking such dirty thoughts, she; a girl of such superior I.Q.-would go gaga for her boyfriend and to permit even the most perverted of fantasies to cross her mind about him, what was she coming to?! It was like she was not herself at that moment, she was sweating, she was nervous and every nook and cranny of her body was shivering, considering the air conditioning of the building, this was quite unusual but to Starlee it was like she was in the Sahara and the Antarctic at the same time.

Was Cody's presence this overwhelming? "_What is happening t__o me? Why am I feeling this way_" Starlee couldn't understand it, this wasn't exactly the first time that Starlee was in a room with Cody (duh!) but ever since she and Cody started dating, she's been having these unusual sensations ever since then. Her heart would always beat fast whenever she was near him, and she'd always feel something moist building up below her whenever she thought of those pervertive things about Cody.

Could the Omatronian mating drive be affecting her? Oh please, she was just experiencing puberty for crying out loud, it wasn't at all unusual for someone like her, it was pretty normal for teenagers to feel this way and get carried away with their imaginations; even if it meant having to spend extra detergent for your underwear. Anyway, Starlee was again having those moist feelings again and she couldn't help but panic, her insides felt like jellow, she was staring even harder at Cody, his thin yet perfectly toned body was giving her an unlimited source of distraction from the tools that she was helping put away which prompted the-KRAAAASH! "Starlee! STARLEE!" Cody gasped at the mess Starlee made; the tools that she was trying to put away were now sprawled all over the floor.

"Starlee, are you okay?" Cody said grabbing hold of Starlee, Starlee panicked, and "Cody! I-I'm sorry, I didn't...I didn't pay attention to what I was doing," Cody raised an eyebrow and said, "You Starlee? That is so unlike you, well anyway as long as you're okay, let's clean this mess up," Cody started picking up several screw drivers and wrenches and started putting them in the tool box, while Starlee started to pick up the powered drill.

After that fiasco, Cody decided to take a break along with Starlee, "Come on Starlee, you can sit down in the living room while I get us some refreshments, just let me change clothes first," Cody then looked at Starlee, "You could use some clothes yourself Star, I'll get you some fresh ones," Starlee blushed and felt embarrassed, "Oh, you don't need to do that Cody, I-I'm just fine with what I'm wearing but thanks anyway," Cody simply smiled and said, "Now I'm not going to take no for an answer, I'll get you some fresh clothes, you'll probably get a cold if you wear that any longer," Starlee couldn't believe it, her own boss giving her clothes! This was unheard of, she felt embarrassed about Cody's offer and yet she felt okay with it at the same time, she once heard that one of the things for a man to show how much he cares about his love, is that he lets her wear his clothes, whether this was true or not she didn't care.

Cody came back a few minutes later wearing some fresh clothes, and gave Starlee a T-shirt and some jeans, "Since we're almost the same size, I might have guessed that these would fit you," He quickly gave them to Starlee and pointed to the closet where she could change. A few minutes later, Cody was waiting for Starlee to come out of the closet; it was already 5 min before Cody realized that Starlee was taking too long,

"Starlee are you done yet, it's been five minutes already," a slight pause before Starlee replied, "Uh, Cody I'm having trouble with the zipper, can you please help me with it," Cody raised an eyebrow in wonder and quickly walked to the closet Starlee was dressing in, as soon as he opened the door, Cody was startled by the scenery he was seeing, Starlee was standing right in front of him, covering the upper portion of her torso with the shirt, while she still didn't wear the jeans he gave her revealing her undergarments, "Uh...Star-Starlee! W-what are...you? Uh!!!" the closet's light was on and Cody could see Starlee clearly, (and when I meant Starlee-I _mean _Starlee) Starlee was blushing dark blue, clearly due to her blue skin tone and her alien blood, "Uh, C-Cody, I...can't seem to wear the jeans you gave me properly, c-can you help me?" Cody was shocked to see this scene, so shocked he was beginning to sweat bullets, all he could utter were these words, "I-is it getting hot in here?!"


End file.
